


Expecting the Unexpected

by give_me_hell_kid (The_Best_Damn_Dress_I_Own)



Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Best_Damn_Dress_I_Own/pseuds/give_me_hell_kid
Summary: “No,” Awsten said fervently. “Look.” He turned sideways and pointed down at his stomach, which was protruding strangely from his lean frame. “What the fuck is this?”UPDATE AS OF 02/13/19: I’m probably not going to be finishing this fic. It was never something I was actually super interested in writing, and to be honest the more I thought about it the weirder it made me feel. Sorry to anyone who likes this story or this kind of story, but I just don’t and I don’t feel comfortable putting any more time into it.





	1. FUCKFEST

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Mpreg and I'm deeply sorry that it came from my brain.

There was nothing Geoff loved more than waking up to Awsten’s supernaturally perfect face on the next pillow. It never got old, and never ceased to make Geoff smile hugely, stupidly wide at just how lucky he was to have made his best friend into his boyfriend.

Their first days back from tour were always extra wonderful. It was the band’s rest time, so Geoff and Awsten would basically lock themselves in Geoff’s apartment for a week and make up for all the times on the road where they couldn’t be joined at the hip...or at the face...or elsewhere.

This latest tour had been an improvement, though. They finally had enough money for hotel rooms, and it would have been a sin not to put them to good use. So, on their first full day back, Geoff was expecting a less desperate rendition of their usual off-tour activities. This was probably for the best. Awsten had been weirdly tired for the past week or so. 

In an attempt to be sensitive to his possibly-sick boyfriend, Geoff opted for a quiet wake-up and trailed a finger gently up and down Awsten’s sharp jawline. When the smaller man began to stir, Geoff planted a soft kiss on his lips. Awsten kissed back, but he also groaned and rolled over, which wasn’t consistent with his usual enthusiasm for what he called (to Geoff’s mild horror and loving amusement) The Gawsten Post-Tour FUCKFEST (TM). Maybe he was really coming down with something.

Geoff rubbed Awsten’s back gently over the top of his worn-out Sum 41 T-Shirt. “You okay, buddy?” he asked hesitantly.

“Head hurts,” Awsten practically whispered. “Fuuuuuck.”

“Can I get you some Advil?” Geoff offered, moving his hand up to Awsten’s forehead to feel for a fever. He didn’t feel extra warm, just kind of clammy.

“No please,” Awsten moaned. “Nothing in my mouth. I’m nauseous.” Before Geoff could respond, Awsten started to squirm and twist under the covers. “Ugh, Geoff. What kind of detergent did you use on these sheets?”

“The one that you picked,” Geoff reminded him.

Awsten sat up and shuddered. “Too strong.”

“Ok well we won’t use it ag–“

“SHIT.” Awsten jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom.

At the sound of choking, Geoff hurried in to help and found Awsten puking into the bathtub. Grossed out but not inhuman, Geoff ignored the fact that it wasn’t the toilet and just knelt down next to him to serve as moral support.

“I’m so sorry,” Awsten managed to croak out after his heaving seemed to have subsided. “I couldn’t make it” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Geoff insisted, personally worried about it. “Are you feeling any better now?”

“Yes and no,” Awsten replied, cautiously pushing himself up to standing and moving to the sink. I feel less like my body wants to turn inside out, but the headache is worse and–“ he swayed on his feet and grabbed the counter to steady himself. “I’m dizzy.” Once he seemed to have regained his balance, he cupped sink water into his hand and rinsed out his mouth a few times. 

“Can we safely relocate you to the couch?” Geoff asked, equal parts anxious about Awsten standing in this condition and desperate to clean out the bathtub. 

Awsten nodded lightly. Geoff stood up and led him by the shoulders to the living room, where he set him up with a blanket, a water bottle, and a small plastic trash can before returning to the bathroom to face the mess.

 

By the end of the day, Awsten seemed to be a lot better, and Geoff was beyond relieved. The next remaining hurdle, of course, would be not catching this gross illness himself. Awsten had been out of it for a while during tour...Ugh. Tour. The whole band and crew might have been exposed to this.

“Glad you’re feeling better,” Geoff announced (out of the blue he realized, given that Awsten hadn’t heard the thought process). They were sitting under the blanket together and watching some cheesy old Halloween movie. In May. “I just hope you didn’t get everyone else sick with this, too, because you are miserable and I know there’s no way you’ll clean up my mess if I start puking in the tub.” 

“Nope,” Awsten confirmed cheerfully, but then, “Oh shit, everyone.” He pulled out his phone and started typing furiously.

Geoff’s phone buzzed. The tour group chat (currently named “The Official Otto Wood Fan Club™️”) had a new message from Awsten: “HEY GUYS IM SICK AS FUCK SO WASH YOUR HANDS LOTS AND DRINK SOME QUALITY ORANGE JUICE”

“Ok I’ve done all I can,” Awsten said decisively. “At this point, y’all are probably fucked but at least I gave the others a warning.”

“I would have liked one this morning, butthead,” Geoff teased, tousling Awsten’s fading lavender hair.

“Yeah because I totally planned for that.” Awsten shoved him lightly. I’m hungry. Could you please make us some food that isn’t toast?”

“Ok,” Geoff stood up. “Plain rice coming up.”

“Noooooooooooooooooo.”


	2. Radishes and Ice Cream

Two weeks had passed and Awsten still wasn’t one hundred percent better, which was concerning, but there hadn’t been any puking incidents in over a week so he was definitely on an up-swing. Also, he’d started writing again and none of the guys from the tour seemed to have caught it. Geoff was about ready to write the whole thing off as a really bad case of food poisoning until he came home from the grocery store and was immediately confronted with the sounds of Awsten retching. He dropped the bags and hurried to the bathroom. The door was wide open and Awsten was (thankfully) bent over the toilet.

When it seemed like Awsten had caught his breath again, Geoff reached out and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

“Don’t touch me!” Awsten snapped suddenly, shaking Geoff’s hand off and turning to glare at him.

Geoff pulled back, hurt, and when Awsten saw this, he looked panicked. “No, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that.”

“It’s okay,” Geoff assured him cautiously. “Are you alright now?”

“I dunno,” Awsten sighed. “I just feel sweaty and tired and I have another one of those headaches.” 

“Okay, you should take a shower and just relax for the rest of the day. If this happens again, I’m taking you to the doctor.”

Awsten huffed and pulled his shirt over his head. Then, Geoff kissed his slightly-damp forehead and went to get him a glass of water.

The groceries were still sitting by the front door where Geoff had left them. Once Awsten was safely in the shower, Geoff dragged them across the floor into the tiny kitchen. Fortunately, he hadn’t bought anything super perishable. Most of it was gentle food for Awsten (and orange juice of course), but also for Awsten were some truly bizarre things that he didn’t usually show interest in, like cotton candy ice cream (which was only slightly soft and more than slightly the grossest thing Geoff had ever tasted), radishes (The other day Geoff had caught Awsten dipping them INTO the ice cream), pickle-flavored potato chips (which, aside from being a sin as far as Geoff was concerned, were too fattening for usually health-conscious Awsten), and chocolate bars with hot peppers in them. For whatever reason, none of these seemed to upset Awsten’s stomach, but Geoff had made pancakes the day before and Awsten was so repulsed by the smell that he almost set the kitchen on fire by spraying an aerosol Fabreze can heavily over the still-burning stove. As Geoff continued to empty the canvas bags, he remembered that H.E.B. had been out of iceberg lettuce (which Awsten had been eating plain with a desperation like the plant was going extinct). When everything was put away, he decided to check on Awsten in the bathroom and tell him.

He knocked on the bathroom door as he opened it. “Hey Aws,” he said into the steam that had built up in the cramped room, “I forgot to tell you before that the supermarket was out of lettuce.”

Awsten turned off the water. “WHAT!?”

Geoff laughed uncomfortably, unsure what kind of reaction Awsten was having without a view of his expression. “I think you single-handedly ate their whole stock.”

“And they didn’t get any more!?”

“Uh, no not yet,” Geoff replied, still uncertain. “Sorry, man.”

There was a soft thud and the sound of Awsten exhaling hard.

“What was that?” Geoff asked nervously, afraid that he might have fallen.

“I’m fine,” Awsten insisted, though it wasn’t exactly what Geoff had asked. His voice sounded off.

“What was that noise though?” Geoff pressed, very close to ripping open the shower curtain.

“I-I needed to sit down.” Awsten’s tone was indignant but Geoff was certain he heard a sob. “I’m fine, Geoff,” Awsten said again. “Just…” another sob, “Give me a couple minutes a-and I’ll be right out.”

“Alright, just yell if you need help or anything.”

Awsten emerged from the bathroom after about five minutes, his eyes red and puffy, and went immediately over to sit next to Geoff on the couch. He rested his head on Geoff’s shoulder, damp hair against Geoff’s neck, and wrapped his arms around him. Geoff freed his own arms and clutched Awsten tighter. 

“What’s bothering you, babe?” Geoff questioned gently. “I have a hard time believing its just the lettuce.”

“I don’t knooooow,” Awsten sighed. He paused for a moment and then laughed. “But the lettuce didn’t help. What am I supposed eat while I cry?”

“How about those nasty pickle chips?” Geoff was very confused by everything that was currently going on, but he didn’t want to say so, because whatever it was, Awsten probably needed to feel supported.

Awsten shook his head. “Not in the mood. Did you get more radishes?”

And just like that the crying seemed to have been forgotten, at least by Awsten. From that time, Geoff made a point to be kinder and more affectionate towards his boyfriend in the hopes of alleviating whatever sadness Awsten didn’t want to talk about. There had to be something bothering him, so Geoff wanted to make it clear that he was there to help without pressing the issue when Awsten didn’t want to bring it up.


	3. WebMD

After a few more days of Geoff’s undivided attention, Awsten had improved enough that he decided to go back to his own house to lock himself in his bedroom and start putting together demos of the songs he’d written at Geoff’s place. This was an exciting development for Geoff, who had pretty much done nothing but worry since they’d come home from tour. It finally felt like things were returning to normal. 

Geoff loved when Awsten was in these productive moods. Even though he was a little less accessible than Geoff would have liked, Awsten always made time when his boyfriend texted or showed up with Chipotle, and Geoff could never get enough of the music Awsten would show him. Full-band rehearsals during these times were also Geoff’s favorites. He, Otto, and Awsten would sit in their rehearsal space and play through the new songs, adjusting where they saw fit and getting excited for their future as a band. 

After about a month, Geoff had all but forgotten Awsten’s strange illness. It never would have come to mind again had he not received a call from him at four in the morning.

Like most normal people, Geoff was asleep when his phone rang. When he saw that it was Awsten (saved in his phone as Felony Steve), he was suddenly wide awake. “Awsten? Are you ok?”

“You have to get over here now!” Awsten’s voice was high-pitched and anxious, which indicated that this was definitely not music-related or at all positive. 

“What’s wrong?” Geoff’s tone mirrored Awsten’s.

“Just come quickly. Please, Geoff?”

Geoff was already out of bed and half-dressed. “I’m on my way.”

 

Awsten pulled the front door open before Geoff could even knock. His different-colored eyes were wide with fear. “Thank God,” he sighed, not sounding at all relieved as he yanked Geoff inside by the wrist. 

When the door to Awsten’s room was closed, Geoff asked, “What’s going on, Aws? You look more upset than when we went on that rollercoaster during warped tour.”

In response, Awsten pulled his hoodie off over his head. He was shirtless underneath.

“Don’t tell me this is about sex.” Geoff was still too confused to be actually mad, but he didn’t see why something like that couldn’t have waited until after sunrise.

“No,” Awsten said fervently. “Look.” He turned sideways and pointed down at his stomach, which was protruding strangely from his lean frame. “What the fuck is this?”

Geoff wasn’t quite sure how to respond. “I don’t know, man. You’re bloated, I guess? Do you have gas or anything?”

Awsten looked at him like he was crazy. “No I don’t have fucking gas! I feel fine…Well, as fine as I’ve felt since the end of tour, anyway. You don’t think I could still be sick, do you?”

“I think we should take you to a doctor,” Geoff decided.

 

Awsten was too freaked out to wait until morning, so Geoff drove him to a 24-hour urgent care clinic. The waiting room was mostly empty. Awsten sat in his chair, bouncing his leg and furiously typing symptoms into google. Finally, Geoff had to confiscate his phone with the justification “If you search ‘distended stomach’ on WebMD it’s never going to tell you something good.”

Awsten sighed and relented, just in time for his name to be called by a tired-looking nurse (who over-pronounced the “Aw,” probably out of confusion from the spelling). When Geoff approached the door with Awsten, she raised an eyebrow.

“I want him with me.” Awsten told her firmly. “If that’s ok, I mean.”

“It’s allowed, but he has to stay out of the way.”

“I can live with that,” Geoff assured them both, knowing he’d never be able to stay sane if he had to wait with no news.

The nurse led them into a small room and motioned for Awsten to climb up on the examination table. “So what brings you in at this time of night?” she asked, sounding kind enough.

“I’ve been sick for weeks,” Awsten blurted, and when the nurse looked alarmed, he amended it with, “On and off, I mean.”

“What kind of sick?”

Awsten started talking a mile a minute. “I’ve been more tired than usual, but not like sleep-tired, more like body-tired, or whatever. And I was throwing up a lot. That’s kind of stopped, but I still get nauseous all the time and foods and smells I usually like really gross me out. I also get dizzy a lot and I’ve been having really bad headaches. But what made me want to come in now is this.” Awsten lifted up his sweatshirt to show her his rounded stomach which, as Geoff looked again, wasn’t huge or anything, but definitely weird, especially for Awsten.

The nurse turned to Geoff. “Are you his roommate?”

“Boyfriend, actually,” Geoff corrected, not sure why it was important. “And we work together.” That was one way of describing tour.

“Is he forgetting anything?” she questioned Geoff as she started feeling Awsten’s stomach. It wasn’t said challengingly, more like she was just being thorough.

“Not that I can think of, no.” Geoff replied.

“And what about you?” she asked him. “Have you felt anything similar lately?” 

“No, definitely not.”

“Ok then, Mr. Knight,” she said, turning back to her patient. “I’m just going to get your vitals and then we’re going to take blood and urine and see if we can figure out what’s going on.” 

After she’d finished all the usual checks, the nurse filled a paper cup with water from the sink and gave it to Awsten. “Refill that as many times as you need to until you have to go. Your blood pressure and body temperature are a bit higher than normal. Not necessarily concerning on their own, but we’ll have to see what the rest of the tests show us.” She left the room and pulled the privacy curtain closed behind her.

Right after Awsten left for the bathroom, a man in scrubs came in with a cart full of blood-taking supplies. He looked confusedly at Geoff. “Are you the patient?”

“Oh, uh…no,” Geoff replied. “He’s in the bathroom.”

The man nodded and started labeling empty vials. Awsten came back shortly after and paled when he saw the equipment. Geoff stood and helped him back onto the table, staying close to hold his hand while his blood was taken. 

A young-looking doctor pulled open the curtain as the phlebotomist was finishing up. She smiled softly and introduced herself as Dr. Sherman. Geoff sat back down as she began to feel Awsten’s stomach like the nurse had, eventually asking him to remove his sweatshirt so she cold see better.

“I know you mentioned nausea and vomiting before,” she began after a few minutes, taking Awsten’s sweatshirt from Geoff and giving it back for Awsten to put on. “Have you had any other changes to your appetite lately?”

“I don’t think s—“

Geoff cut him off. “He’s been eating really random stuff that he normally doesn’t like. Lettuce, spicy chocolate, pickle-flavored chips, and gross ice cream. It’s not like him. He’s very healthy.”

The doctor made a note of this. “Any other behavioral changes like that?” she addressed both of them now.

Awsten looked at Geoff. “You’d probably know better than I would.”

Geoff thought hard and then remembered how weird Awsten had acted in the bathroom the last time Geoff found him throwing up. “He’s been kind of moody, I guess? Just more sensitive than usual.”

Dr. Sherman nodded and wrote that down, too. “We’re just waiting for your blood test results, now. I’ll come back when it’s done.”

“But what do you think it is?” Awsten practically begged her. 

She shook her head as she backed toward the doorway. “Honestly, I’m not sure yet. It should just be a few more minutes.”

Geoff and Awsten both sighed impatiently and exchanged matching looks of agitation.

Awsten immediately started bouncing his leg again. “What if I’m dying, Geoff? What if I have cancer? Or dysentery? Or some kind of weird parasite?”

Geoff frowned. He hadn’t thought of those.

“You’ll have to take over as lead singer,” Awsten decided. “Don’t replace yourself, though. No one could handle it. You and Otto could continue as a duo, like Twenty One Pilots.”

Geoff reached over and rubbed Awsten’s knee. “I’m sure everything is going to be fine,” he soothed. “But for the record, no one could handle replacing you, either. God knows I could never carry purple hair.”

Awsten cracked a smile at that and put his hand over Geoff’s. It would have been a very nice moment had the doctor not come back in, looking disturbed.

“I’m sorry Awsten,” she said right away, making Geoff’s stomach drop. This woman better not make him a liar. “I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but our I’m afraid you’re going to have to go for more testing.” 

“But do you have any idea what this could be?” Geoff demanded almost frantically.

“Nothing but a false positive, unfortunately. Our information indicates that he’s pregnant.”


	4. Baby Pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know why I'm doing this. This is the most work I've put into a story in a long time and I don’t even like mpreg. How did we get here?

The radiologist’s office made Awsten come in by himself, so Geoff was in the otherwise-empty waiting room with (very late) breakfast when Awsten was finished. 

Awsten smiled tensely when he saw the gesture and came over to give Geoff a kiss. “So uh,” he paused to force an uncomfortable laugh, “They did a bunch of tests and...I’m really, actually pregnant.”

Geoff blinked uncomprehendingly. “Like, baby pregnant?”

Awsten rolled his eyes. “No, the other kind of pregnant. Yes, of course ‘baby pregnant!’ There’s a tiny almost-person in me!”

Geoff was having trouble collecting his thoughts, and he knew he’d waited too long to speak when Awsten’s face seemed to deflate a little. “But...you’re not dying then, right?” he managed finally.

Awsten looked relieved at once, but frowned again as he tried to answer. “Uh, probably not? I mean they said everything was ok and that we’re both healthy, or whatever, but it’s not like this happens all the time so…”

“I can live with ‘probably not,’” Geoff decided as his brain started to replay how Awsten had said “we’re both healthy.” Both. He couldn’t quite pinpoint how that made him feel.

 

They were both pretty quiet in the car as they went first to Awsten’s house to pick up his things and then to Geoff’s apartment. They made small talk about music (the Maddens had sent back some notes on their demos), traffic (it was rush hour), and the weather (it was pouring), but the elephant in the room remained hidden and unacknowledged under Awsten’s crossed arms in the passenger seat.

Geoff made sure to carry everything for Awsten, though he didn’t announce he was doing it, he just picked things up before Awsten could get to them. If Awsten noticed, he didn’t say anything.

Back in the apartment, Awsten went right for the couch. He looked completely drained, so rather than start the big conversation, Geoff simply flopped down next to him and turned on the TV to start flicking through channels. In response, Awsten shifted so that he was laying down, head in Geoff’s lap. Ten minutes after they decided on Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, they were both asleep.

The sound of Awsten’s cellphone ringing startled them both back to consciousness well into the next movie. 

“Hi, Mom,” Awsten said as he sat up. “No, I’m not home, I’m with Geoff. He picked me up.”

Awsten’s voice sounded scratchy and dry from sleeping, so Geoff went and got him a glass of water from the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Awsten assured his mother. “I don’t know, probably tomorrow or the next day? I brought stuff with me, don’t worry. We’re...writing and stuff.” He took the glass from Geoff with a grateful smile and a mouthed “thanks.” “I love you too, Mom. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Awsten took a big sip of the water and turned back to Geoff. “She saw my car in the driveway and got worried when she couldn’t find me in the house. Sorry it woke you up.”

“No worries,” Geoff promised, returning to his spot on the couch. “Probably for the best anyway. We wouldn’t get any sleep tonight if we napped much longer, anyway. How are you feeling?” Without thinking about it, his eyes darted to Awsten’s stomach.

Awsten blushed a little. “Ok. A little bit hungry, though. Do you have any blueberries?”

Geoff jumped up again. “I can check,” he said quickly. “Do you want anything else? I could cook us something, or order takeout?”

“Nah, blueberries are fine. Just come sit. I wanna talk about stuff.”

Geoff’s stomach twisted a little as he dumped the berries into a bowl. He wanted to talk, too, but he wasn’t sure what to say yet. The nap had eaten up all his thinking time.

Awsten had turned the TV off while Geoff was in the kitchen. In the sudden quiet, they positioned themselves on the couch facing each other, both waiting for the other to speak first.

“So...” Awsten began finally.

“So...” Geoff repeated, hoping to send the signal that he wanted to know what Awsten had to say more than he wanted to push an agenda of his own. After all, It wasn’t his body.

“I didn’t really expect us to ever be in this position when we started dating,” Awsten admitted. “And I know it’s a lot to process, but I really love you and of course I’ll understand if this has scared you off–believe me I’m scared, too–but this isn’t something I want to face alone and–” his words (which were moving very quickly) were interrupted with a shudder and Geoff realized that Awsten had tears in his eyes. “A-and I’d just r-really hate to lose you over this.”

Alarmed by this notion, Geoff reached for Awsten’s hands, which had been fidgeting with the colorful foot charms on his necklace. He knew exactly what he wanted to say now. “I’m not going anywhere.” He squeezed Awsten’s slightly smaller hands encouragingly. “Whatever you decide, I’m on board with it.”

Awsten wiped at his eyes with the backs of his wrists, not letting go of Geoff’s hands to do so. “I think I want to keep it.”


	5. Word Vomit is Better Than Actual Vomit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this update took me so long. I actually had two chapters written and finished weeks ago, but I had some problems with my iCloud and lost all the files in my notes. I was so frustrated that I couldn't bring myself to start over right away.
> 
> Also it has come to my attention that Geoff actually likes pickles (earlier in the story I had written that he didn't). As a pickle-hating Geoff stan, I'm profoundly disappointed, but hey, this is my story (regrettably) and in this universe, Geoff hates pickles.
> 
> Ok, I'm done talking now, sorry.

“Are you sure you want to do this now?” Geoff asked for what must have been the tenth time that day.

“Yes,” Awsten insisted, sounding anything but. He was gripping the steering wheel of his SUV so tightly that his knuckles were white. “My mom walked into my room yesterday when my sweatshirt was off and I fucking dove into bed like she caught me staying up on a school night.”

Geoff made a face at him. “Dude. Why?”

“I didn’t want her to see my stomach!” He half-shouted. “And now she’s suspicious...Understandably.”

“It’s really not that noticeable yet,” Geoff reassured him. “If you hadn’t acted like a weirdo it probably would’ve been fine.”

Awsten’s forehead was sweating a little. “Ok...yeah, but like, I am a weirdo so we have to do this now. She can’t notice before I tell her, and the longer we wait, the more likely that is to happen!” 

“Ok, ok,” Geoff relented. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was downright terrified of the impending interaction with Mr. and Mrs. Knight. He wasn’t even on a first-name basis with them and he was on his way to announce that he somehow put a baby in their son!

They parked in Awsten’s driveway and exchanged worried looks across the hood of the car as they climbed out. At the front door, Awsten’s hands were shaking so badly that he dropped his keys when he went to unlock it. Geoff picked them up off the scratchy welcome mat and put the key in the lock for him.

It was relatively early in the day, so they found Awsten’s parents seated at the kitchen table, the remains of breakfast still in front of them. 

“I wish you boys would’ve come home sooner,” Mrs. Knight informed her son. “We would’ve made more bacon and eggs.”

“That’s ok, Mom,” Awsten said quickly. “We just need to talk to you.”

“Is everything alright, Aws?” Mr. Knight asked, brow furrowed.

“Yeah,” Geoff blurted without thinking, trying to diffuse the situation even though it hadn’t yet escalated. “I mean...“ he trailed off, too anxious to continue under the eyes of all three Knights.

Awsten, who had been pacing since they’d entered the kitchen, then began a frantic word vomit (which, Geoff had to admit, was way better than all the actual vomit Awsten had been doing lately) in the direction of his parents. “This is going to sound really crazy, but you just have to listen, ok? As wild as it sounds, it’s the truth. We know it’s weird. Really weird. But you have to believe us. I promise we weren’t expecting it to happen but it did. And–“

“Awsten and I are having a baby.” Geoff cut him off, because evidently Awsten couldn’t bring himself to say it. Geoff made eye contact with him to confirm that he did a good thing. Awsten nodded gratefully and sat down next to him. 

Mr. and Mrs. Knight looked at them silently from across the table as they processed the information. Finally, Mrs. Knight spoke. “I um, didn’t realize your relationship was moving that quickly.”

Awsten’s father looked pointedly at Geoff. “I was under the impression that you needed to be married to adopt a child as a...couple. Perhaps you two should’ve led with that instead.”

The already-present knot in Geoff’s stomach tightened. He and Awsten had never talked about marriage before. It had seemed like such a distant thing. An idea for much later on. But now things were different, he supposed. Maybe Awsten’s dad was right. Were they doing this out of order? 

But more pertinent to the matter at hand, Geoff realized, was that Mr. Knight had mentioned adoption. “We’re uh, not adopting,” he corrected, voice small.

“Well then what exactly are you planning?” Mr. Knight asked, sounding almost suspicious.

“I’m pregnant,” Awsten spoke up suddenly.

Again his parents were silent, faces looking like they were waiting for something. When it was clear that Geoff and Awsten had nothing more to say, Mrs. Knight was again the first to speak. “Not your best, Awsten.”

Awsten’s face twisted in confusion. “Not my best what?”

She rolled her eyes. “Joke, sweetie. As far as your pranks go, this one isn’t very funny.”

“But we’re not joking,” Geoff managed, feeling nauseous. He couldn’t really tell how this was actually going.

“You really expect us to believe that you got Awsten pregnant?” Mr. Knight was incredulous. 

“We didn’t believe it either,” Awsten replied, mercifully diverting his parents’ attention away from Geoff, whose face felt hot. “But I got a ton of tests done, and it’s really happening.”

“You’ve been to doctors?” Mrs. Knight questioned in awe. “How long have you known about this?”

“Only like, a week or so,” Awsten admitted hesitantly. When his parents looked offended, he added, “We only waited to tell you because we wanted to be sure it was for real and like, we had to decide what we wanted to do about it.” This was all a little inaccurate, Geoff knew, especially because it had already been two weeks, but it made it sound less like Awsten had been deliberately hiding something from his parents in their own home.

“Which is..?” Mr. Knight prompted.

“We’re keeping the baby,” Geoff told him, accidentally more firm than he really wanted to be with his boyfriend’s father. “That’s all we know right now.”

“That’s it?” Mr. Knight pressed.

“How far along?” Mrs. Knight wanted to know, seemingly unaware that her husband was in the middle of interrogating Geoff.

“Somewhere around...three or four months?” Awsten approximated. “The doctors aren’t really sure, because they can’t track it the same way they could for a woman, but based on my symptoms and how much I’m showing–“

“Showing!?” Mr. Knight gasped, face kind of horrified as he had clearly just remembered what pregnancy entailed.

“You’re showing?” Mrs. Knight on the other hand sounded almost gleeful. 

With a sigh, Awsten stood up and lifted up his baggy sweater, turning to the side to show his parents the bump. Geoff looked, too, still pretty amazed, himself. It had probably (definitely) gotten bigger since the terrifying night they had discovered Awsten was pregnant. This took Geoff by surprise because they saw each other every day, but even around Geoff, Awsten kept loose clothing on to hide the shape of his stomach. Geoff thought Awsten was probably hiding it from himself as much as from other people and honestly, Geoff couldn’t blame him for it. It was a weird thing to wrap your head around.

At the sight of Awsten’s stomach, Mrs. Knight practically leapt out of her chair and made her way around the table to her son, hand outstretched to feel his stomach.

“O-kay,” Awsten accepted his fate with a slight cringe as his mom started investigating. “Yeah Mom, sure,” he sighed. “This is fine.”

She shook her head and smiled in the way only an affectionately exasperated mother could and took a step back. “Ok Awsie, on the one hand, this pretty weird. Probably a little bit creepy if I’m telling the truth.”

Awsten tugged his sweater back into place and look anxiously at his mom.

“But on the other hand, as your mother I can’t not be thrilled! I’m going to be a grandma!” She turned to her husband. “Roscoe, we’re going to be grandparents!”

Geoff let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. That was one parent down. He looked over to Mr. Knight, who was still looking at Awsten’s stomach.

“Look, Awsten,” he said slowly, obviously searching for the exact words. “If this makes you happy, then I’m of course all for it. This isn’t something I was expecting to hear, so I haven’t really thought about how I feel about anything like this. I guess all I can say is just take care of yourself and be responsible.” He turned to Geoff, who couldn’t help but gulp. “Geoff I’ve always liked you, so if this had to happen with anyone I’m glad it was you. I’m going to have to be the tough dad for a second though, and warn you that it’s in your best interest not to make me change my mind.”

Geoff nodded fervently. He hadn’t spent nearly as much time with Awsten’s father as he had with his mother, so Geoff really wasn’t sure how good or bad that response was. But hey, he was still alive and standing in their kitchen, and Awsten’s hand had found its way into his, so it must have been pretty ok. 

“Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Knight,” Geoff managed. “I love Awsten and I promise I’ll be there for him through this.”

“Sweetheart, call me Ginny,” Awsten’s mom patted Geoff on the shoulder.

Mr. Knight leaned back in his chair and chuckled a little. Struggling to keep a straight face he said, “Nah, I’ll keep you on your toes a little longer. You’ve still got to call me Mr. Knight.”

“Understandable, sir,” Geoff replied, serious in case Awsten’s dad was. 

“I’m just kidding, son.” Roscoe smiled at him. “You’re gonna be family, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is something you’re into, please leave kudos and reviews. I could use the validation.


End file.
